


The Reborn Shin

by Allenxedward



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: M/M, rewritten ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite/addition to the end of the anime, I felt that it was not finished. Years after Shirogane disappeared, Akira is living on his own when strange things start to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reborn Shin

**A/N: I have not read the manga, I will soon. This is just a rewrite of the anime ending, or should I say that it's more of an addition. I hope you like it. I really liked this show and I just felt empty at the end, it did not feel done to me. So I hope this helps bring a little closure, I know that it did for me.**

 

Akira walked into his apartment and locked the door behind him. He took off his coat and messenger bag and threw them onto a chair after he took his shoes off.

It had been several years since Shirogane disappeared. He sighed and got comfortable, taking off him uniform. He had a job now, it was a simple job at a retail store, but it was a job and he was not going to complain about that. Aya had gone onto college and Kengo moved to Tokyo to find work, they were not connected anymore like they use to be.

Akira flopped onto the couch and sighed. He hated all of this, it was so boring.

The lights flickered.

"Crap." He muttered and got up and tried to turn the lights off, but they still flickered. "Must be a stupid wiring problem." He took out his cell to call the landlord, the last thing he needed was an electrician bill on top of all the other things he needed to pay for. Akira looked up, he swore that he had heard something.

"Is someone there?" Akira asked, instantly feeling stupid. Nobody was going to answer. He was just exhausted, he did not need this. Again, Akira heard a strange noise. "What the hell is happening?" He whispered.

The flickering bulbs finally exploded.

Akira covered his face from the falling glass.

"You have lost your touch Akira-kun."

Akira looked up, eyes wide. "Sh-sh-shirogane?"

The man with the long white hair, dressed in black stood before him. "Yes."

Akira grit his teeth. "I thought you were dead!" Akira grabbed Shirogane and lifted him up by his coat, furious. Akira was still shorter than Shirogane, but not by much.

Shirogane could see how nicely Akira had aged as well; the young boyish look was gone. He was a man now. A very attractive, young man. "I know."

"Then, why? Why did you not come back and tell me you were alive?!"Akira yelled.

"I wanted you to live your life." Shirogane admitted.

"I'm tired of it all!" Akira yelled at him.

"What?" Shirogane asked, confused.

"Please…I want to be a shin again." Akira admitted.

"Why?"

"I want to fight beside you again. To be beside you again…" Akira admitted softly, averting his gaze away from Shirogane. After all these years, even though Akira never showed affection toward Shirogane; Akira still loved him.

Shirogane smiled softly and pulled Akira into a hug. "As you wish, I will make you a Shin again. Only this time, there will be a few conditions." He warned.

"I am prepared." Akira informed him.

"Are you sure that you want this?"

"More than anything." Akira confirmed.

"You will have to come to the shadow world with me to recharge, but you will have your powers again."

"I understand." Akira nodded.

"You will never age and will be stuck with me forever. Do you still accept?"

Akira wrapped an arm around Shirogane's waist. "I accept and I accept any other further clauses you may have in this contract. Now stop talking and kiss me already."

Shirogane lifted Akira's chin and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
